User talk:Ela0.0
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Patrickm.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 10:55, 19 August 2012 Category:Entry Level hello hey there...I hope I'm not bothering you but I left a message at your characters page in hope you would rp them with me? anyway if your busy you can just ignore this message anyhow hope you can play!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 15:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Badgie :3 For my fellow emoticon lover XD Forgotten oracle quest Ela, it's your post on the quest :)) And the forum too! >.< We forgot all about that training forum between Nat and Val. Friend, where have you been all my life? 03:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) HAIII You've endured my awesomeness long enough. Time to share. Haters Gonna Hate. Potaters Gonna Potate. ♥~Starkey~♥ 03:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) poetry You tied for 2nd in the poetry contest so you can adopt a demigod and have it count as minor could i please adopt your character sierra lucker MissPixieBoots (talk) 05:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I dont think we do that immediately, since demi said something about the wreck site. :) For more infos please ask her XD Forgotten Oracle Quest It's your post on the quest :) And on Survival for the boys part too I think but I'm not quite sure about this one (survival) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:19,7/1/2013 how do i make her mine sorry i dont know and needed to ask MissPixieBoots (talk) 22:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) you my friend are so freaking awesome!!!! Sierra I was wondering if I could adopt Sierra Lucker? [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Yeah Totally!']] 02:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Never mind.--[[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Yeah Totally!']] 23:24, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Quest Post on the quest pls! :)) Hyu already said it in the post/message above but I thought I'd remind you to post on the quest (Forgotten Oracle one) :)) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:30,18/1/2013 Riri's characters So, User:Riri25 more commonly known as Ri to most, just told me this morning that she would leave the wiki. Although it isn't sure yet, she has placed a number of her characters for adoption. Please see the page User:Demi-hunter13 to know which ones are still available. It would be really nice of you if you could adopt any one of her chars. You can choose to keep them, give them away for adoption, or have them deleted. Now normally, I would decide these for Riri but she specifically asked me to choose users to choose any char which hasn't been taken yet (assuming that you still have char spots that is). Please message me on your chosen character no later than 8PM (eastern time) of January 19th. Should you wish not to adopt, kindly inform me.Thank you for your time. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 03:39,19/1/2013 Survival Broken said you were doing some description for Survival... I kinda need it in order to be able to post so.. please post it as soon as you can :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 09:46,19/1/2013 Post on quest again please? :) The Forgotten Oracle quest one :) Also, will you be willing to adopt any one of Ri's charries: Heather, Alora or Mallory? :( I'm looking for people to adopt them and I was hoping you could take one of them... Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 13:43,21/1/2013 Posted I posted on Natalie >.< Unfortunately, my internet decided to REALLY hate on me tonight so I can't get on chat. Could you tell Miggy that I posted on Reena then tell Oli that I might post late on Kylie since the comments won't load? I'd really appreciate it if you could :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:22,26/1/2013 Quest Its your turn on the quest! :)) survival Hey!~ Congrats and cheers to all of us *grabs a non alcoholic champaigne* We won! So erm.. we each get a char spot and early powerup and continue our trip to the Bahamas!>.< So, update me about the Bahamas cuz i know nothing XD Adopt a Minor I was going through the user/char forum and saw that you came 2nd in the poetry contest. I thought I'd remind you that you get to adopt any character and have him or her count as a minor for having placed 2nd :) sorry soooo sorry for my lateness on penelope >.< was busy anyhow replied and awaiting yours Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Quest Your post on the quest. C: Here's a badge!! ^_^ thanks for being a great friend~ Blueberrycupcake (talk) 23:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) For chu, Ela :3 I can't describe how much you needed this badge, Ela. Love ya, Battery. Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will live it's whole life believing it's stupid (Talk to me!) 11:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Magic I got Requip. :D Its a very cool and awesome magic. I'll find one more person to complete the team. Then I'll ask you guys to give me pics and names and stuff. Oh, if you haven't noticed yet, my siggie is Celestial Spirit Magic. :D Missmix, can you spare time for the interview/roleplay with Rian Dales? It's for the Reporting the News Contest. Thanks! LittleNephilimShadows 08:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Quest Post on The Forgotten Oracle Quest! :D It's your post again, Ela :) Oracle Quest After we find the boys, they talk for a moment then we knock out Jane (the ares girl). :) Adoption Ela..could I have your charrie Sierra Lucker? Pretty please!